Sonja
by Xiah-sensei
Summary: Sonja had never meant to fall in love with vampire but as her wise father always told her, everything happens for a reason and she was intending to beat the shit out of anyone who knew that fucking reason.


**HELLO EVERYONE! I've been a little (understatement) obsessed with Underworld recently, especially after seeing Rise of the Lycans (Lucian's my favourite character by faaaaaar) but as you might have guessed I do like using my own OC's most of the time and this story is no different. **

**So, this is just a taster really, I haven't written the second chapter ( DUN DUN DUUUUUUN) but if I get encouragement I'll definitely write more :D Actually I probably will anyway...**

**AND it gets SAUCY at the end :O I know! I haven't breached THAT area of writing EVER even with my Sherlock fics ;) it'll come people!**

**SO without further ado here is SONJA xx**

* * *

Sonja

_Chapter 1 – My Body's Weakness_

The dark streets grew colder as the pale moonlight flooded them. I glanced behind me quickly, sensing someone was watching but I saw nothing. No movement, nobody. _Must be my mind playing tricks, _I thought wearily. _I have had quite a rough day after all. _So, with lead legs I stumbled down the alley at a jog being careful to be as quiet as I could, though with my bloody leg that was difficult. I was almost there though. The dark streets had morphed into something familiar, the route home. I turned the corner of a grey building and leaned against it to catch my breath. I felt a familiar tug on my consciousness and I glanced up. The full moon shone beautifully and bright in the sky. It looked larger somehow and my finger nails began to lengthen automatically. With a wince and an immense amount of will power I was able to stave off the transformation. It was always like this on the full moon. The call of my blood was sometimes too overwhelming for me to cope with like today; I was just barely hanging on. I was tired and wounded and wanted to be home with my father… my pack.

Suddenly I caught movement in the corner of my eye. I quickly slipped back into the dark alley and out of the light of the moon. My blood was singing for a transformation, the beast wanted to be sated. It wanted whoever was following me. With shallow, quiet breaths I surveyed my surroundings again. Had I missed something? Had someone been following me this whole time? Or was it just some random human who had gotten lost?

Slowing my breathing even further I leaned around the edge of the building to see a group of three men… no, not men. My keen senses registered the ethereal blue of their eyes and the slight extension of their fangs. Vampires.

I tried to stop the transformation, I really did, but the combination of the full moon, a threat and the prospect of hot warm vampire blood to feed on overcame my resolve. The cracking my breaking bones were deafening in the silence of the alley and with my new wolf hearing I noticed the Vampires had stopped walking.

I always had flashes of memory during my transformations, sometimes they were random but the most common was my first transformation which had been traumatic to say the least. Being born a Lycan the first had come early in my long life, when I was only eighteen years old. My father had been called to see to some Lycans who had come across some vamps a little too close for comfort near our previous home in the forests near Corvinus Castle. I had been curious, it was only recently my father had been letting me out to hunt for myself without an escort so I followed them out. I chased them into a nearby city, not sure which because I didn't ask, and that is when I met my first Death Dealer. The memories were what kept me sane and in control when I became a wolf.

"We know you are injured, I." A voice purred from down the alley. I winced and growled low in now furry throat as I shifted my leg. _They know who I am_, I thought desperately, _That cannot be good_. "We mean you no harm."

The growl now came out as a too loud bark. A feral laugh. I loped out from the cover of the alley and faced my hunters. They were slight men, as were most Vampires. They were covered in lean muscle and pale skin and my mouth watered at the thought of their lukewarm blood pumping around their lithe bodies. I couldn't lose myself to the beast now, not when I was so vulnerable and they had the upper hand.

My golden eyes drifted from the Death Dealer's pale necks to finally look at their faces. The Vampire closest to me and staring intently was striking, stunning really. There was an air of authority around him even though he was shorter than the other two beside him. His pale skin illuminated in the moonlight and made his bright blue eyes stand out even more, his cheekbones were high and prominent and his cheeks were slightly sunken in giving him a gaunt impression. His hair was pulled back and draped over his shoulder in a long black ponytail. There was something familiar about that Vampire that unnerved me but to my knowledge not in all my four hundred years of existence had I seen his face.

The Vampire to the right stepped forward and I crouched and growled in warning. The beautiful one placed a hand on his comrade's arm to draw him back and stepped forward himself but with none of the murderous intent the other had in his luminescent eyes. "I only wish to speak with you. May I speak with you, I?" His voice was strongly accented nothing like the voice that had spoken earlier. It sounded European… Hungarian maybe?

My bones cracked until I was back in my own human skin that was smeared with blood and completely naked. "How can I trust you?" I called out hoarsely.

The vampire in front frowned disapprovingly of I nakedness but the others just sneered in disgust. "We have not yet killed you. Is that not proof enough?"

"Okay, I'll take that." I said crossing my arms over my cold chest. "May I have a coat in exchange for a chat?"

Without taking his eyes from me the first vampire nodded slowly and removed his long leather coat. He strode toward me slowly too, like if he made any sudden movements I would run off. Not with my broken leg I wouldn't.

I snatched the coat from his grasp and slipped into it with a shiver. The inside was cold but it would warm me quickly. I rubbed viciously at the blood caked on my chin. "What is this about?"

The vampires lip curled a little in disgust but I was used to this attitude. Self righteous bastards were the vampires. "You have drawn… attention to yourself."

"Your attention?" I asked.

The corner of his mouth lifted into the tiniest smile I had ever seen. "And others who would do you harm."

I frowned and stepped back from him. _He's trying to help me?_ "Who are you? Why don't you want to kill me?"

"That is not a conversation for today." He murmured. "This visit is just a warning to keep your head down."

I grew angry, very angry. Suspicion clouded my better judgement and as he began to stride away my fangs began to descend as I jogged after him. "That sounds very similar to something my father keeps telling me."

I was just close enough to reach out and grab him when I was thrown into the alley wall and something was being pressed into the open wound on my leg. I howled in pain and through my foggy eyes I saw the vampire staring down at me with passive eyes as he dug his fingers into my leg.

"This is just a friendly warning." He hissed applying more pressure to his fingers. I howled again. "Keep your head down and we will never have to meet again."

The vampire left me to slide down the wall and strode back to his companions. "Oh no," I said with a deranged laugh. "I think we'll be seeing each other a _lot _sooner than you think." In truth, I wasn't sure of that but as long as her suspicions were true then perhaps… he worked with my father?

He turned back as his comrades strode ahead of him with a frown. I spat on the ground in front of me in response and the vampire turned and left without another word being said between them.

I knew exactly what was going on, even if it was completely unbelievable. The Lycans were at war with the Vampires so they should have killed me straight away. My father had kept me secret and safe, to Viktor's Coven I was just a lackey; another dog soldier to slaughter. But they didn't kill me, which was my main issue. He was warning me, _helping me_ in a way. That was wrong and it smelled like trouble.

I stood on shaking human legs, still wrapped in the now warm black leather and limped the five hundred yards to home. With practised ease I slipped through the broken metal grating separating the basement room from the streets above. I landed heavily and muffled my groan with my fist but it wasn't enough. I heard a distant growl and tried my hardest to limp to safety. Raze caught me.

"Put me down you overgrown fool!" I cried flailing my good leg as he lifted me into the air and over his shoulder in one practised move.

"No." Was the simple answer I was given as he carted me through the interconnecting basements to my father's makeshift office.

Raze dropped my in an undignified heap at Lucian's feet. "Sonja." He said slowly, measured and controlled. He was angry.

Raze left the room after giving Lucian a short nod and I got to my feet with difficulty. He didn't offer to help me though. "Father." I replied staring back into his intense blue eyes.

"Where have you been?" He asked in that same controlled tone. "I was not informed you were leaving."

"That's because I didn't tell anyone." I countered fearlessly. "I was chasing down another Lycan on the outskirts of the city. I didn't think it would be necessary to tell you that."

He released a frustrated breath and smiled tightly, "Well, it is." He moved around to stand behind his desk and leaned his hands against the mahogany surface with a sigh. "Things are changing, Sonja. We are so close to finding the right descendent of Corvinus and it is too dangerous for you to be running self assigned missions without telling anyone."

I nodded with a sigh. "Of course, it was irresponsible of me. I just," I paused and sighed again. "You've been so stressed lately with Marcus's approaching ceremony and your research and I didn't want to trouble you unnecessarily."

Lucian smiled wide. "You are wonderful, Sonja." He said coming around the desk and placing a hand on my cheek affectionately. His smile faltered and his eyes clouded over looking lost and… scared? "I need you somewhere safe, with people who will protect you. I can't lose you."

I placed a hand over his with a small smile of my own. "I know, father, I know. It won't happen again."

"Good." Lucian said withdrawing his hand from my face and going back to his desk. "I must continue with the research Singe and I left. You are dismissed."

I hesitated as I turned toward the door. Should I ask him about my encounter with the vampire? Would be know anything about it? I would surely know if he did, he couldn't lie to me, I knew him too well and even if he didn't know anything about it I should inform him of the phenomenon. Finally coming to my decision I turned my face back to find my father watching me curiously and with a slight… nervousness? If his fingers tapping the desk was enough to go by. "You had something else you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"I did." I said coming closer to the desk and quietening my voice just in case an overzealous Lycan had decided to eavesdrop. "I reached the Lycan but I was too late, vampires had got to him first and killed him. There were two Death Dealers. I didn't stand a chance, so I ran." He nodded even though his shoulders had started to tense throughout the explanation.

His eyes darted down to my injured leg. "And you are healed?"

"I am." Well, close enough. "I was close to home when I was cornered by another group of vampires but whether they were Death Dealers or not, I didn't know."

Now the tensing of his shoulders had reached its pinnacle and it wasn't because of my injury. She studied him closely with narrowed eyes and he stared back, face calm but his body betrayed his stress. "You sent them… didn't you?"

He didn't react, didn't even blink. "Why would you think that?"

"Because he said something very strange to me." I said crossing my arms and tilting my head to the side in feigned curiosity. Really it was just to cover up my overwhelming anger. "He said, 'keep your head down' does that sound familiar?"

Within seconds Lucian was over the desk and very close to my face. I tried my best to hide my fear but I was sure it was evident in my eyes. Lucian was a decent, kind man but he was, after all, a leader and he needed to remind me of that sometimes. He lifted his chin and curled his lip and with a growl shouted, "I will _not_ be spoken to like that." I took a step back and bowed my head in submission. "I will have you locked away if you disrespect me and my orders like that again. You will obey me just like the others here, you are no different than them and I will not treat you any differently any more, are we clear?"

I felt a pang of hurt but nodded my head, still staring at the floor. "Yes, father."

"Good." He said again and lifted my chin to look into my frowning face. My eyes shone with tears that I didn't bother to try and hide. "I love you."

My smile was watery but genuine. "As I love you."

His smile faltered and for a moment he looked about as lost as I felt. He let out a choked sob and whispered. "Sonja?"

I stepped back realising he wasn't talking to me. "No, father," I said pain lacing my voice. "I'm your daughter, not _your_ Sonja."

He blinked several times and glanced down to find his hands wrapped around my forearms tightly. He let go with a shaky breath, "I am sorry, my dear." He said quietly. "Please, leave me."

_Gladly_, I thought as I just barely ran from the room. Raze was waiting at the end of the corridor for my return.

"I trust you were suitably punished." Raze said, his deep gravely voice laced with amusement.

I snorted unattractively, "Hardly, just threatened to lock me away _again_."

"One day you're going to push him too far and he really _will_ lock you away." He growled walking down the damp concrete stairs and into the common area. I followed close behind him.

"Perhaps," I said. "But he'll probably assign you to keep an eye on me so I'm sure I'll survive."

He scoffed loudly. "The nerve of you, girl!"

I shrugged and jogged through the line of sleeping Lycans, in human form of course until we reached the dining area. Just some picnic benches stolen from parks in the city, nothing special. Raze reached the large concrete wall full of square cut outs filled with vacuum packed plastic bags full of blood. Raze threw me one and I pulled off the plastic stopper eagerly and drank. I hadn't realised how thirsty I'd been and my leg was already beginning to feel better.

Raze took one for himself and joined me sitting on one of the table tops with our legs propped up on the seat. He gave me an appraising look and drank some of the blood. "Who's coat is that?"

I finished the blood and threw it into the bin in the corner of the room. I shrugged. "I don't know, some vampire."

Raze didn't seem surprised but then again the big guy wasn't surprised by anything _ever_. "I see," He said. "Well," He threw his blood into the bin too and got up from the table. "I'm needed on a mission."

I frowned in disappointment. "Really? But I was going to regale you with tales of my glorious exploits."

Raze laughed, which probably woke everyone in the city, and said, "Glorious?" He scoffed and began to walk out of the dining area and back into the sleeping rooms. "The last time you said that you'd taken down you domestic vamps who didn't know how to shoot a gun."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" I called after him. "They put up a damn good fight!"

"Alright." He called waving back. "I'll see you when I get back, munchkin."

I growled and stood atop the table. "I'm four hundred and twenty three years old stop calling me munchkin!"

I grabbed another bag of blood and followed Raze's booming footsteps out into the sleeping area. I heard grumbles of 'shit Raze is laughing again' and then pained yelps when Raze probably made them regret their words.

"Ah, the prodigal daughter." A sardonic voice said from behind me. "How we have missed you sister."

I turned to Nathaniel, a trusted… friend with a raised brow. "What's your problem?"

He sneered down at me but there was no malice in his dark brown eyes. His shoulder length soft brown hair fell down in front of his eyes as he spat, "You left! No explanation, nothing! What was I to think?!"

I sighed and the rest of the Lycans groaned in protest. "No! Not here Nat! Take it outside!"

"Fine." Nathan snapped grabbing my arm and hauling me back down the corridor and toward my room. "You idiot."

I didn't so much as bat an eyelid. This was pretty normal actually. I'd leave and come back, get a stern talking to from father and then get yelled at by Nathaniel, pretty standard.

He almost threw me into my room and shut the door behind him, fuming. "Alright, Nat," I said with a sigh, "Just calm down."

He laughed but did as I said. His shoulders relaxed and his hands were placed limply on his hips. "I can't believe you did that_ again_."

"How can you not?" I asked. "I'm old, a lot older than you, and this protectiveness has to stop."

He raised his dark brown eyes to mine and I winced and looked away at their intensity. "You know why I do this. You know why I feel this way."

"It's been a two hundred years!" I cried in desperation. "I just wish you'd stop!"

His eyebrow twitched in anger and then his face went slack. His nose twitched and I was completely caught off guard when I was slammed into the wall behind me. Pain laced up my spine and I cried out.

Nathaniel buried his face into my neck and inhaled deeply. I grit my teeth and got ready to beat the shit out of him. I was the only Lycan in our pack so these sort of antics ended hundreds of years ago when the other Lycans decided to heed Lucian's advice to stay away from me and try not to die by my hand. Lucian had given me the right to kill anyone who did something like this. That doesn't mean I have, but I had the power to if I wished.

"You smell like vampire." He murmured against my skin. The touch brought my skin out in goose bumps which I was _not_ happy with.

I shoved him off and punched him in the face. "You sick masochistic bastard!" I yelled as he picked himself up from the floor across the room. I advanced predatorily. "You know the penalty for what you just did!"

"Who's coat is that?" The question, coming from Nathaniel, was demanding and angry. I wished Raze was still here.

"A vampire." I said simply ignoring his heated gaze. "So, that'll be why I smell like a vampire."

"Take it off." He demanded.

"No." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I hated it when Nathaniel was like this because secretly I loved it, and he knew that.

He advanced slowly almost cautiously but his eyes said everything, he was planning on taking me, right now. I swallowed unconsciously. I had ended our sexual relationship fifty years ago when he had declared his love for me but that didn't stop him from knowing exactly what buttons to press. He knew I secretly craved domination.

Unfortunately from the way I just let him uncross my arms and slide the coat from my shoulders meant he probably would fulfil his little plan. He threw the coat into the corner of the room and took my chin in his hands. "You're getting more and more rebellious." He stated drawing his tongue from the base of my throat to my chin and licked off the residue of my blood. "Your daddy's not likin' it."

I shuddered but refused to make any other small move. I wanted to touch him and punch him at the same time. "God, I hate you."

He chuckled and drew his tongue to the juncture between my neck and shoulder where he sucked gently, "I would believe that if you were beating the shit out of me instead of giving yourself to me."

And I couldn't deny that, could I? Because as he lowered me onto the bed and decided that hearing me moan was much nicer than hearing me declare my undying hate for him I realised I really did need this. No matter how much I wanted to deny it.

* * *

**So... how was that? Leave reviews for moi and faves and alerts if you love me too :D**_  
_

**I'm looking forward to the feed back, this was three days of hardcore daydreaming! **


End file.
